Sehda Copperflint
Sehda Copperflint is a Bronzebeard Dwarf Mage who lightly specialises in the magical schools of Conjuration with Cryomancy and Enchantment. She supplements her magical ability with her skills in Gnomish and Dwarven Engineering, often proving stronger in that field, effectively making her a 'techno-mage'. =Description= ---- Sehda is a rather shorter female Dwarf, barely breaching three feet and eleven inches. Her body is largish for her height, considered average in Dwarven culture. Her skin is slightly naturally tanned, with formation of freckles upon her cheeks. Her facial features are noticably Dwarven as well, featuring the broad dwarf nose, widened face, purplish eyes and stylised milk chocolate-coloured hair. In terms of clothing, Sehda's outfits consist of primarily light cloth clothing often featuring striking colours such as purple. Her hands are adorned with thick glows of a similar colour and her lavish belt contains many smallish gizmos and gadgets of use. Her eyes are often covered by her own set of gnomish goggles, which happen to aid in her line of work. Quite often her clothing can be also seen sporting spots of blackened oil and grease from a day's work, but that doesn't bother her too much. =History= ---- Born to Rengum Copperflint, family man and esteemed co-found of the engineering company Copper Fuse Industries and to Jonna Copperflint, an established mage. Sehda was the true mood-booster of the family during the later years of the Second War. The young dwarf spent her younger first years bonding well with her parents, and the children of the Sprocketfuse family, a family of Gnomes that held a close relation with the Copperflint family. Through her first decade of life, her parents put through great efforts into her education. Using declining wartime profits, her father and mother worked well to establish the child a regular education, and one into magic studies within Ironforge's Mystic Ward from Sehda's young wishes. She wasn't the best with her ability, often falling behind her peers but her instinct of growing better pushed the young girl on. On off days from formal education, Sehda was often commonly seen hanging around in her father's workshop. Machines fascinated the girl, just as much as magic had. Having this keen side interest, her father had her help out as an assistant most days when it was safe enough. Her second decade often saw her as the same closeted study type, continuing to study the Arcane within her city's great halls. Her skills in proper Conjuration grew largely during this period, with one notable memory of her channelling and throwing a weak arcanic frost bolt at an empty bottle of ale, knocking it over onto the ground and smashing in occurrence afterwards. Sehda's father, drunken from celebration one night at the feats of his daughters studies, put forth the idea of a firearm utilizing arcane-enriched ammunition in a slight-joking manner. This idea, bought to the Gnomes of her father's business thought hopeful of the idea, and drew up numerous plans of the gun itself and bullet designs to allow easier enchantment or simple firing of arcanic projectiles. This laid the foundations for the Dwarf promoting herself as a magician utilising more technology. Soon enough, the teen-aged Dwarf would receive a prototype of a firearm built for easily firing of arcanic charges, rather than traditional powder-loaded creations. The device garnered minimal success, possibly due to the limited skill of Sehda's magics. Despite the business setback, Sehda continued to work alongside her father's business and continue on with her studies into her adulthood, trying out other ways to incorporate machinery with magic. One successful invention from this period was a simple staff, that could deliver a painful seemingly ranged electric shock powered by an internal battery within it. With this, the staff also aids in her magical abilities, through enchantments from her mother and other mages. With enough funds saved up from numerous sources over her years into her early twenties. She had just enough to act upon her further aspiration to move to the human Kingdom of Stormwind. Her parents were well supportive of the idea, especially her father. The next few months were spent securing a house within the sprawling kingdom, specifically within the Dwarven District and pinning down of a source of work. She eventually located a job for herself, working again within the engineering field, she found herself working as a mechanic repairing specialised machinery and experimental electrical devices. Her skills with engineering bolstered, while her interests in the magical fields slowly diminished. Despite this, she has governed an apprenticeship with another established mage within the city to build up her prowess and reignite her ability. Nowadays, she enjoys a decent life within her Stormwind house and her job. She's commonly seen hanging around the local Inns, in her house's workshop or training under her mentor of the arcane. =Personality= ---- A hard-working being who has seen a life of study and production work, Sehda is a dwarf who values hard work and morals. Despite not taking part in any main conflict, she believes that everyone should put in something for the society they live in. Aside from that, commonly being within her father's workshop has gained her quite the free-speaking form of word-use, and is not afraid to throw a cuss word in every now and then through her thick Irish-like accent. She is very supportive of her fellow man, and remains very understanding despite what dirty language she may spew out. She is a very staunch support of the Grand Alliance, although would rather baked in peace than flame from continuing faction war. Drinking and optimism are ironically another big part of this Dwarf's life. What Dwarf wouldn't have life like that? Being raised into an early life of study of magic, Sehda is one for reading and writing with a decent ability in the fields of Conjuration and Enchantment. Despite being not too great at magic, she has enjoyed a life filled with physical labour-based jobs fitting in with her interests in engineering and the like. She is not afraid to get her hands greasy and dirty while fixing something mechanical, and is rather exemplary at taking apart and reconstructing items, gaining the talent within her father's business. Following this, she loves to create things of her own, a worthy talent for any Dwarf she finds.Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Mages Category:Engineers Category:Grand Alliance